Lucy Heartfilia The Dragon Slayer
by lucyheartfiliadragonslayer123
Summary: Well this story is about a one of the main people from fairytail and her name is lucy w some one send people to come get her by her dad but now her dad has died and now afther person is after her now and it some thing about she being a all element dragon slayer.well natsu and all the after dragon slayer acted and that well happen to natsu and lucy friend ship. nalu!
1. lucy is a dragon slayer

**_Me: hello this is my first fanfiction so lave a coment and life plz_**

**_lucy: hey when was I a dragon slayer!_**

**_Me: mmm a long time ago _**

**_Lucy: WHAT!_**

**_me: in joy you guys_**

**_Lucy: lucyheartfiliadragonslayer12312 does not own fairytail or any person from fairytail._**

* * *

**_ One day in fairytail every body was partying like they do all the the guilds doors slaped open and a girl flyed thew the door and hit the grown and then two guys walked in._**

**_ jack one of the guys: well well look were we are at nick_**

**_ nick the other guy: ya we are in the fairytail guild _**

**_ jack: hey lucy what about you show you so called family your ture power_**

**_ Lucy: GO TO HELL!_**

**_ Then team natsu got in font of her ready to fight_**

**_ Natsu: what about you lave before i burn you_**

**_ erza:Who are you any way and what do you want with lucy_**

**_ Jack: Well well look it is team natsu should we tell them frist and plus we are right in font of her family_**

**_ Gray: tell us what about her?_**

**_ jack: what she didnt tell you guys that she is a..._**

**_Then lucy got up from the floor and ran at jack with her fist on fire_**

**_Lucy: SHUT UP!_**

**_then she hit hem right in the she hit hem every body looked at her as she hit hem in the face. they all just look at her with blank face and then natsu smelled the air and just looked at lucy looked at her family and all of them just had blank face and then she hided her face and looked down at her guild._**

**_Lucy: fire dragon slayer mode!_**

**_Then lucy started to change. Now she had red eyes, her hair got longer now up to her butt and it was a pink hair like natsus hair, a strap less dress that was all black and had a flame colored bow at the top of the dress, black boots on that cavered her legs, and her hands were on lucy started to cry._**

**_Lucy: i sorry i didnt tell you natsu_**

**_Then natsu walked up to lucy._**

**_Natsu: why did you keep this from us?_**

**_Lucy: I had a spell put on me when i was little girl by my mom but my mom didnt make it thats how she died but i still tink she is a live with all the it happened i hope some day i would fine a dragon slayer just like me. when i had about you i could just say hey i lucy heartfilia and i am a all element dragon slayer so i just used one of the elements entill i could hided it any more. then theze guys knew who I really was. i didnt use my power untill now. look i am really sorry i got to go._**

**_Then lucy turn around and started to run to the guilds doors some thing graded her hand and then turn around and saw natsu. then natsu hugged her._**

**_Lucy: natsu..._**

**_Natsu:why couldent you tell me. i am a dragon slayer too_**

**_lucy:i not a dragon slayer i am a monster natsu do you know how it feels to be to powerful!_**

**_Natsu: your not a monster you are lucy, lucy heartfilia and i dont know what it feels to be to powerful and you havent even use it till now so if you use your powers more then you wouldent feel to powerful_**

**_Then he let go and looked into lucys eyes and then she smiled._**

**_Lucy: thank you natsu _**

**_Natsu: hey are we are just going to sit here and look at each ofter or you are going to show us what you can do?_**

**_Lucy: is it ok with you guys _**

**_Lucy asked the guild and then erza walked up to her._**

**_Erza: Ya it is ok just after this you tell use everying you got it._**

**_Lucy: ok and can i ask you somthing Erza?_**

**_Erza: ya what is it?_**

**_Then lucy walked up to Erza and helled out her._**

**_Lucy: i would like to fight you and all of team natsu._**

**_Guild: WHAT!_**

**_Lucy: yep so are you guys up for if?_**

**_Then Erza taked Lucys hand and shaded it. _**

**_Erza: deal_**

**_Natsu and gray: hey i didnt say yes to this._**

**_Then Erza looked at them._**

**_Erza: your not going to make fairytail look bad and i all ready shaded her hand so deal with it._**

**_natsu and gray: AYE!_**

**_Lucy: so what are we waiting for lets go!_**

**_Erza: wait were is master?_**

**_MIRA: he is at a meeting_**

**_Erza: Lucy did you tell hem yet?_**

**_Lucy: ummm no hehehe i tell hem later and i got the best place to fight so come on!_**

**_the guild: ya!_**

* * *

**_me: so i hoped you guys liked it. if you did lave a comment and like too_**

**_Luyc: ya i get to fight team natsu_**

**_Natsu: you better watch your back lucy _**

**_Lucy:oh really here i come!_**

**_me: NO FIGHTING by and i dont own fairytail or any person from fairytail by _**


	2. Lucy vs Team natsu

_**Me: hey guys here is what you guys are waiting for**_

_**Lucy: ya I get to vs team natsu!**_

_**Natsu: are you ready lucy?**_

_**Lucy: ready to kick your ass**_

_**Me: lets see who wins I hole you in joy and I don't own fairytail or any person from fairytail**_

_**SO all of fairytail followed Lucy to this flat land were there was thing there but grass. Lucy and team natsu got ready to fight and the other people from fairytail that's wasn't going to fight they were on the side of them some on lucys side and some on team natsus side. Then mira walked in between us.**_

_**Mira: ready, set,FIGHT!**_

_**Then natsu ran to lucy with his fist on fire.**_

_**Natsu: Fire dragons fist**_

_**Then lucy lookup and she step back.**_

_**Lucy: shy dragons roar!**_

_**Then natsu fly back to were his team was and got back up.**_

_**Erza: natsu we need a to plane fist before you try to hit her again! **_

_**Gray: what should we do?**_

_**Wendy: ya she is a dragon slayer too **_

_**Erza: let me try to bump her up a bit and you three come in and we take her down got it**_

_**Natsu: no I want to fight her!**_

_**ERza: fine we all try to take her down now lets go!**_

_**Natsu,wendy,and gray: ya!**_

_**Then they all ran at lucy.**_

_**Lucy: hehehe ice make floor**_

_**Then erza fell,then wendy and natsu but gray was still going**_

_**Lucy: ice dragons roar!**_

_**Then gray fell and then couldn't move.**_

_**Erza: fuck one is down**_

_**Then lucy looked at erza.**_

_**Lucy: dark dragon slayer mode!**_

_**ERZA: now way!**_

_**then lucy step back.**_

_**LUCY: dark dragons roar!**_

_**Erza: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Then erza was out and all of fairytails faces were all blank and even master who just got there.**_

_**Natsu: no way**_

_**Then lucy look at natsu and smiled.**_

_**Lucy: all element dragons slayer mode!**_

_**The master looked at her with a scared face like he never seen before.**_

_**Master: Natsu get out of there now!**_

_**Natsu: why!**_

_**Master:lucy not lucy the dark took her she is a monster!**_

_**Then lucy turn back to her self and stared to cry.**_

_**Lucy: I am a monster.**_

_**Natsu: lucy…**_

_**Then master look at lucy and thinked how could she here me when she got taked by the lucy step back **_

_**Lucy:I am a monster**_

_**Then lucy turn around and run in to the woods.**_

_**Natsu: lucy wait… are happy now gramps!**_

_**The natsu ran after the guild look at the master.**_

_**Mira: master why did you say that!**_

_**Master: I don't know all I know that if she hit natsu with that kind o dower her would have died!**_

_**Erza: no he wouldn't!**_

_**Then master look up and saw gray and erza.**_

_**Master: erza gray how**_

_**Gray: she didn't hurt us she just knot us about it you have ben here you would have seen it but you hurt lucy!**_

_**Then erza and gray ran into the woods to find natsu and lucy.**_


End file.
